Because she's with him
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Ally has been dating Gavin for two whole weeks and Austin is having a hard time with moving on. Set after hunks and homecoming but before fashion shows and first impressions. Auslly one shot.
"Hey Ally!" Austin greeted Ally as he entered the music store. "Ready to work on the new song?"

"Yeah!" Ally replied happily. "Just gimmie a few minutes to close up, I wanna wait until these last few customers leave."

"Fine with me." Austin smiled, hopping up on the counter and flipping through the instrument catalogue that had just come, waiting for her to finish her shift.

"I got the sheet music you wanted, sweetheart!" Gavin said as he emerged from the storage room, a box of sheet music in his arms.

Austin's mood automatically dropped at the sound of his voice. His stomach plummeted, his whole body tensed up, and his brows furrowed at the sound of Gavin calling Ally "sweetheart".

Ally and Gavin had been dating for two solid weeks. One whole fortnight. And they had been the worst two weeks of Austin's entire life.

He preferred to just ignore the fact that they were dating all together, trying to ignore Gavin's entire existence as much as possible.

But it was hard to ignore when he was always there. Always with her. Always holding her hand or putting his arm around her. Always doing everything Austin dreamed about doing.

He realizes how hypocritical he was being. He acted the same way with Kira when they started dating. But to his defense, he had yet to realize his feelings for Ally, and way before he knew she returned his feelings.

And now he had to come to terms with the fact that Ally had moved on. She didn't have feelings for him anymore. She was with someone else. She was happy. He had to move on from her.

It was just so hard to move on from her when every single time her saw her he fell even harder for her.

And it was especially hard to move on when he felt like his heart was being stabbed every time he saw her with her new boyfriend.

"Thank you, honey!" Ally told Gavin gratefully. "You can just set the box on the piano."

"So you wanna go grab some lunch?" Gavin asked. "This new place just opened up by the beach, it sounds really good."

"Actually, I can't do lunch today." Ally said. "Austin and I have to work on a new song. Jimmy needs it by next Friday."

Until then Gavin hadn't even noticed Austin's presence. Austin placed the catalogue he had been reading down and smiled at Gavin smugly, glad that he was the reason behind Ally not being able to go to lunch with Gavin.

"No worries." Gavin said. "You two work on your song. We can go to that new place for dinner tonight."

"You're the best." Ally smiled up at him.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Gavin said.

"It's a date." Ally giggled.

"Perfect." Gavin said softly before he leaned down and kissed Ally right on the lips.

Austin was sure if it was humanly possible, smoke would be coming out his ears.

He felt like he had just been punched in the face. And the stomach. And the throat. And the balls, repeatedly.

He was kissing her. She was kissing him. On the LIPS.

It was as though something large and scaly had erupted to life in his insides; hot blood seemed to flood to his brain, so that all thought was extinguished, replaced by a savage urge to rip Gavin limb from limb.

He was having trouble breathing, suddenly feeling like he had just run an entire marathon in under a minute as all the air left his lungs, causing him to gasp in attempt to catch his breath.

"I'll see ya tonight, beautiful." Gavin said after they pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Can't wait." Ally giggled.

Gavin placed one last quick kiss on Ally's lips, waved at Austin, then left the music store.

"So you ready to work on the new song?" Ally asked Austin.

"Sorry, I can't." Austin said quickly, hopping down from the counter. "I forget I have to... Umm... Go count sheep with my parents."

"You're going to count sheep at a mattress store?" Ally said, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Yep, new kind of mattress." Austin stuttered. "You'll sleep so good you'll never have to count sheep again. WELL SEE YA!"

Ally was puzzled as Austin hurried out of the music factory.

Austin ran a hand though his hair as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, sending a quick 911 text to Dez.

"My house. Now."

Dez understood the serious tone in his text and replied immediately.

"On my way."

Austin got in his car and drove home, his knuckles turning white as he grasped the wheel tightly.

He made it home and slammed the front door behind him, rushing up to his room.

He pulled at his hair and paced back and forth until Dez arrived just minutes later.

"What is it?" Dez asked as he stood in the doorway, worriedly staring at Austin's current state.

"He KISSED her." Austin said through gritted teeth, kicking his trash bin over in frustration.

"Is this about Gavin and Ally?" Dez sighed, moving to sit down in Austin's desk chair.

"OF COURSE IT'S FUCKING ABOUT ALLY AND GAVIN!" Austin shouted. "Because HE kissed HER."

"Well, they are dating, Austin." Dez said. "It's not like it's wrong for them to kiss, they are boyfriend and girlfriend after all."

"No, you don't understand." Austin said, shaking his head. "HE. KISSED. HER."

"No Austin, I understand." Dez said. "Gavin kissed his girlfriend, who just so happens to be Ally, and you're upset about it."

"It's not just that!" Austin said. "She kissed HIM back!"

"And...?" Dez said, confused as to what Austin was really mad about.

"SHE KISSED HIM!" Austin yelled. "HE KISSED HER! THEY KISSED! ON THE LIPS! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I SAW IT! WITH MY EYES!"

"I think we've established that part." Dez said.

"No, you don't get it!" Austin yelled frustratedly.

"Then what is it?" Dez asked.

"I was her first kiss." Austin sighed. "I know I was. Up until recently, I was the only guy she had ever kissed. And I liked it like that. I liked knowing that no other guy knew how amazing it felt to kiss her. I liked knowing that no other guy knew how magical her lips felt against your own.

"But now..." Austin said, letting out a bitter chuckle. "She's kissing him. She's over me. She's so over me that she doesn't even care about how I may feel when I see her kissing him. She's forgotten about all those times I was the one she was kissing. She's completely moved on."

"I don't know what to tell you, bud." Dez said quietly after a few long moments of silence. "She seems to be really happy with him. I think it's time you just got over her."

"That's the thing." Austin said softly. "I can't. I can't get over her no matter how hard I try. Just when I think I might be over her, I see her smile or I hear her laugh and then I just fall even harder. And the worst part about it is that she is happy. She's happy with him. And that's all I want. That's why we agreed to move on and see other people in the first place. All I want is for her to be happy, even if that makes me miserable. He makes her happy. It's just hard because I wanna be the one who makes her happy. But now I can't. Because she's with him. And she's happy."

"Are you okay?" Dez asked him softly.

"No." Austin said. "But I'll learn to be okay with it. I have to. He makes her happy. And that's all I want, for her to be happy."

"But that's how she feels about you." Dez reminded him. "She wants you to be happy too. Maybe if she knew how miserable seeing her with him made you feel she'd reconsider her relationship with him."

"I can't do that." Austin said. "I can't make her give up her relationship with him just because of my dumb feelings. I'd never forgive myself."

"So what do you wanna do?" Dez asked.

"Right now?" Austin said, cracking a smile. "I just wanna forget about girls and hang out with my best friend."

"Well I can certainly help you with that." Dez smiled back.

 **Author's note: 10 points to whatever house you're in if you caught the half blood prince part where I literally took that section straight from the book hahaha**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
